Give fate a chance to prevail
by jater4life
Summary: Jack hasn't seen Kate or Aaron in 8 months, when a situation brings them together, will they settle their issues and get back together or continue to ignore fates calling? if avid jaters u should enjoy this. Skater and others may not but please don't bash
1. Chapter 1

Ignore the slight medical talk when ever it is there as I have no knowledge of medicine so it is all made up lol.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Lost etc.

Characters: Mainly Jack, Kate a few others may make regular appearances.

Rating: T, for now :)

* * *

Summary: Jack is now clean and sober and has started back at work doing as little hours as possible. He is currently on E.R rotation and is working 10 am whilst 6 pm. The majority of things that happened in s4 has happened but not in the time frame it did. So just go with the flow and if anything needs explaining ask and I'll try and clear it up. :) enjoy.

* * *

Jack is currently doing some paper work in an office close to the E.R when he is interrupted by a nurse rushing in. Jack looks up to see the nurse catching her breath; he wonders what the rush is about. He starts to ask the nurse but she cuts him off by holding her hand up.

Nurse: "Dr Shepard, you need to come with me now."

At this, Jack immediately stands still none the wiser of the emergency that he needs to go to. The nurse sees the puzzled look on Jack's face and continues.

Nurse: "Bed 4. A patient is asking for you… he's causing quite a scene for such a little guy. Won't let anyone touch him, even the nanny."

Jack's heads shoots up, eyes wide, heart pounding, and a lump forming in his throat. It can't be…wait she said nanny, wheres…

Jack: "Is his mother not with him?" His asks his voice surprisingly quiet, the nurse hearing him however. She shakes her head.

Nurse: "No. However, the nanny as informed her and she says she's on her way. Poor thing is out Christmas shopping."

Jack takes a deep breath the nurse looks at him with questioning eyes, some sympathy hidden behind them.

Nurse: "We best get going Dr Shepard."

The nurse starts to head out the door she turns and sees Jack following.

Nurse: "He's got a few cuts and bruises. Fell of a climbing frame, must've slipped on the icy bars. His arm looks broken, but as I said, he won't let anyone touch him so we can't know for sure."

Jack nods as they near bed 4, which has the curtains closed all the way round. Jack hearing the boys cry from the outside, the whole E.R probably had. Jack lets a tear fall down his face that he didn't even know was there, as he hears the boys' pleas.

The nurse looks at him sympathetically, and nods.

Nurse: "That's all he keeps saying. The nanny told us who he meant, we thought it best to come and tell you, even though you're not related." She says the last part quietly as she knows the subject is still very sensitive to him. Especially by the longing, yet worried look on his face as he yet to enter the room. Jack nods again at the nurse who says she'll be on her way once she's asked Jack that he can get everything under control. He nods and tells her he can. Can he? The nurse whether believing or not leaves him holding onto the curtain about to pull back and face the crying little boy.

He pulls back the curtain and enters. He sees an intern at the side of the boy, who's trying to look at the boys' arm but he is constantly wriggling and screaming for _him. _His eyes yet to land on him, he finally makes his presence known, an unknown rush of anger suddenly fills him as he sees the intern still trying to all be it calmly look at the boys arm. Jack snaps.

Jack: "Will you get your hands off of him! Can't you see he's in enough distress as it is?"

All eyes on Jack, the intern shocked and taken aback by Jack's outburst quickly steps away from the boy. Jack looks at her apologetically. The young boys face lights up as he sees him. The nurse starts towards Jack and looks down ashamed. Jack places his hand on her arm stopping her. She must think he's going to scold her again as he sees her eyes fill. Jack smiles slightly.

Jack: "I'm sorry about shouting at you. I…I shouldn't, I'm sorry. I've got it from here thank you."

He releases the girls arm and turns back into the room his attention on the boy who shouts out to him, his pleas finally being answered.

"Daddy! Daddy Jack!" He weeps with joy and pain. Jack starts to make his way over to him he places himself on the edge of the bed and strokes the boys' hair. The boy smiles at him.

Jack: "Hey Aaron."

* * *

So there it is. I bet you knew it was Aaron didn't you lol. I know there was no Kate that chapter but she will show up soon, how will she react to Jack? Well that is it this chapter I hope you enjoyed it and if you want me to continue let me know by reviewing along with what you thought of the chapter. Thanks :) Lauren x


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all, thanks for your reviews they mean a lot. Here's the next chapter which I hope will answer some of your questions. This chapter is slightly longer too :)

* * *

Chapter 2.

_Jack: "Hey Aaron."_

Aaron: "Daddy! Daddy I fell, I hurted my arm. It hurts." Aaron starts crying again a few silent tears escaping. Yet when Jack touches his cheek wiping his tears he is quiet as if he knows he is safe and going to get fixed up.

Before Jack can answer, the nanny speaks up. Tears down her own face.

Nanny: "I… we were at the park. He was on the climbing frame… he's been on it hundreds of times before. I knew… I shouldn't have let him up there. I told him not to go on those monkey bars… I… I didn't…" She starts crying again. Jack knew he should have gone up and comforted her. Yet he stayed sat next to Aaron, listening to the women cry quietly for a moment, before he tried to comfort her with his words.

Jack: "Hey don't beat yourself up about it. Kids have accidents all the time especially near Christmas and it's starting to get icy, people fall and hurt them selves all the time. Don't worry, Aaron would've climbed up there even if Kate or I told him not to? He's just like his mom."

The smile that was on his face as he said this slipped as he took in his own last words. The nanny smiling feeling reassured. Jack turns back to Aaron who has remained silent.

Jack: "Why don't you let me take a look at you Aaron? Make you all better."

Aaron smiles and simply nods. Jack looks at Aaron and instantly sees a nasty cut on the side of his face that will need a few stitches. He tries not to touch his arm too much. It is most definitely broken. He looks around the room and sees the tray full of supplies; he makes his way over to it and finds the suture kit, and the rest of the equipment he needs. He starts by gently cleaning the cut with the water provided by the previous nurse. He cleans the cut out and makes sure there is no dirt or small glass in the cut. He wipes the cut again with a disinfectant wipe before he numbs the area. Once the area is numbed, he starts to stitch up the small yet deep cut on the right cheek.

Just as Jack is finishing the second stitch, he hears shouting outside in the E.R. He pauses what he's doing a moment and listens. He looks to Veronica and she nods her head and makes her way out. As she leaves Jack, she's greeted with a frantic Kate over at the Reception desk.

Kate: "Where's my son! Aaron, where is he! Where's my son." Kate shouts at the nurse who calmly replies.

Nurse: "Mam if you calm down- you may see that we are very busy- hundreds of people pass through this door I can't…" the nurse spoke a little coldly. Kate interrupts her.

Kate: "His last names Austen. It's Aaron, Aaron Austen." The nurse finally acknowledges Kate a slight fear creeping upon her features as she hurries on announcing that she'll find out where he is. Before, the nurse can find out Veronica shouts Kate's name, drawing her attention and she starts quickly making her way over to her.

Kate stops in front of Veronica she can see the tear marks on her face and Kate starts tearing up again thinking the worst.

Kate pulls Veronica into a hug whispering to her that it's not her fault. That it could happen to anyone, Veronica smiles at the familiar speech Jack had said to her.

She pulls out of the hug and places an arm on Kate giving her arm a gentle squeeze.

Veronica: "He's going to be okay. Few cuts and bruises, although the nurse thinks his arm is broken. He should be okay."

Kate nods, and asks where he is. Veronica tells her the room he is in and Kate runs off, she tries shouting her to warn her, but she is already bursting through the curtain unaware of who else is sitting in the room.

She pulls the curtain back, hurriedly she needs to see him, see her son, and make sure he's okay. She sees the back of a male's head who's applying what appears to be stitches to Aaron's face. The man hasn't yet turned around he drops his head for a moment then goes back to suturing Aaron's cheek. It can't be, no. She takes in the shape of the man's muscular shoulders, his dark slightly longer yet nicely groomed brown hair. The way his head dropped as she entered, he knew she was here, and she knows it's him. But how. He finally finishes Aaron's sutures, and places his equipment on the tray, Kate who is still stood frozen, not having said a word, slowly checking out all of his back features, she doesn't need to see his face, to know that it'll be in a frown, not the content in love one she so longed to see. Did she though? He's finally facing her, his head dropped slightly, he looks up at her, as she had guessed, a small frown on his face, but he does try to give her a small smile as she finally speaks.

Kate: "You're not a nurse."

Jack smiles slightly and shakes his head as he looks at her, Veronica finally stood next to Kate, Kate not having taken her eyes from off of Jack. Veronica tries to quietly speak to Kate, although Jack can hear every word.

Veronica: "You ran off before I had the chance to tell you that Jack was here, not the nurse who first checked on him."

She says quickly then stands back. Neither Jack nor Kate have broken the eye contact between them. Kate can't believe that Jack's standing before her, her Jack. He's looking as good as ever; she likes his slightly waxed hair. But his eyes, she can't take her eyes away, she can't break the contact yet. She knows he's clean, she hasn't seen him in 8 months, after she told him not to see her or Aaron again. She didn't think he'd stick to it, hadn't wanted him to, all she wanted was him to get clean. All she wanted was him. So why, when he got clean did he not call? He must still be having problems with Aaron, yet he's with Aaron now? She's fighting an internal battle, trying to find all her answers within his eyes. Yet as she longs him to answer her next question he breaks contact, looking to the ground. She got her answer, yet she's not to sure how she feels about it. When did he stop loving her?

* * *

Okay, there you go Jate finally reunited. Is Kate right? Has Jack stopped loving her? Does she still love him? Is Jack okay with Aaron? Everything will eventually start to unravel that's if you want me to continue. Let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys seen as you were all so kind in reviewing a big thank you :D I have put up another chapter before i go bed, it is a little short but don't worry I have more if you want it and I'll post some time tomorrow enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3.

Kate: "What's going on here?" She asks questioningly.

Jack: "He's had to have 5 stitches to his right cheek, should heal fine, then there are just some minor cuts and bruises. I'm concerned about his left arm though, it looks broken, so we're gonna need to get that x-rayed."

Kate: "I…I didn't mean that... what are _you _doing here?" She asks a little quieter.

Jack looks down a moment, what was he expecting, her to be so thrilled to see him, and jump in his arms. He shakes his head slightly then looks back up at Kate as he says.

Jack: "The nurse that was here first she… she came to get me- said he was calling out for me. He wouldn't let anyone else touch him either- I was the only one he would let see to him." Jack says sensitively as he knew how Kate would feel about Aaron asking for _him._

She had to admit she was surprised by that and she could not deny slightly hurt, that Aaron was calling out for Jack when he had not been there for 8 months and he was hurting.

She looks up to see Jack closing Aaron's file.

Jack: "I best go book him in for an x-ray- won't want to keep you here any longer than you need to." He says without looking at her.

Kate simply nods; she can't form any words yet. What should she say to him, what can she say to him. Jack starts walking towards her; she freezes in her place again. As he walks past her, his arm brushes, hers and she can feel herself tremble slightly. He walks out.

Veronica: "God, that was awkward." She says quite loudly, an immediate blush appears on her face, she starts cursing under her breath, that wasn't suppose to be said aloud, she just prays that Jack didn't hear her. God of course he heard her, he'd only just left. Kate looks down then up at Veronica as speaks.

Kate: "Don't worry I don't think too many people heard you, the guy on the fifth floor in a comer probably didn't hear you, and you didn't make the situation any more awkward at all." She says with a slight smirk and gives out a little chuckle as she sees Veronica curse some more looking away.

Veronica: "I'm so sorry. My mouth talks of its own accord, I have no control over it... I didn't mean to make things even more awkward between you and your ex."

Kate's smile fades, _ex_, how she never thought she'd associate that with her and Jack. Veronica just doesn't say anything she wasn't going to say anything more now, the situation is sensitive enough without her mouth making things worse.

Veronica: "Right, I'm gonna go."

Kate looks up at Veronica who points over to her shoulder.

Kate: "No, you don't have to- Veronica nods her head and says she does. Kate gives her a smile. Thanks for…err… I'll call you later okay?"

Kate looks over to Aaron to see him smiling, he was so brave. She gives Aaron a smile and walks over to sit on the right side of his bed.

Kate: "Hey buddy. How you feeling?" She strokes his hair as she says this.

Aaron: "Daddy Jack back. He going to fix me, he's going to make it all better." He says in such a happy voice you wouldn't have thought he was sitting there with a potentially broken arm, and hurting, his whole face lit up as he talked about Jack. She's missed that. She just hoped that she wouldn't loose that anytime soon. Jack would be back in a while- He was coming back right? She started worrying, thinking that Jack was going to hand Aaron over to some nurse. He had said that Aaron wasn't even his patient to start of with- Jack wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do that not again. Would he?

* * *

A little shorter but more soon if you want ;) What will Jack do? Is Kate just worrying or does she know Jack too well? But will fate intervene, as the title indicates. Let me know what you think as always its much appreciated :D Lauren x


	4. Chapter 4

hi guys, I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I enjoy writing it. A big thank you for your reviews. This is the shortest chapter so far, so I may update tonight :D One thing to keep in mind. It's got to get worse before it gets better, but I think Jate have been through the worse of it right? Hope you enjoy this chapter regardless of how short it is :)

Chapter 4.

Jack freezes in his step outside the room having heard what Veronica said. He then hears her silently cursing herself. Yet nothing with Veronica is silent. He chuckles slightly to himself, then remembering what he was doing, who was in there with her, and he heads over to the front desk to use the phone to book Aaron in for his x-ray.

He's at the desk now he leans over and places the file on the top. He looks around the place; it was quiet considering how busy they had been.

He sees the nurse on the phone and waits until she's finished, he gives her a slight smile as she notices him and holds her finger up indicating she'll be a minute. He nods at her. Again looking around, it felt strange being so quiet, like the quiet before a storm. He turns at the nurse asking him what he needed.

Jack: "Hi. Yeah, I, I was just wondering if I could use your phone to book a patient in for an x-ray… and err, is there any nurses spare?"

The nurse looks at him puzzled slightly but hands Jack the phone letting him make the call once he's finished he thanks her.

Nurse: "As for the nurse."

She points behind Jack; he turns suddenly hearing the sirens, all the shouting. Sees people rushing in, some on gurneys with nurses and doctor's surrounding them, some people stumbling in covered in blood.

Nurse: "Crash on the freeway- Multiple casualties. 8 car pile up, one of them being a school bus."

Jack sees Doctor Hamil aside a stretcher walking quickly, Jack grabs the folder and makes his way over to him trying to reach him before the lift comes. He runs over and reaches him.

Jack: "Doctor Hamil. Do you need my help." He says quickly.

Dr Hamil looks up to see Jack. He notices the folder in his arm.

Dr Hamil: "Have you already got a patient?" He gestures to the folder. Jack looks down and nods his head.

Jack: "Its just a possible arm break, which will need casting. If you get a nurse who can do that I'll help you."

He says a little pleadingly, Dr Hamil shakes his head. The lift pings, the door opens and they start walking in. Dr Hamil turns to Jack.

Dr Hamil: "If its just a cast, I'm sure your more than capable. If I need you, I'll page you." He says quickly, and then the doors close. Jack drops his head. Aaron wasn't the problem, he realized he was okay with him before. During the past months, he had battled many of his past demons. He had realized Aaron wasn't one of them, he needn't be afraid of him. As time went on, he came to miss him and Kate, not a day had gone by when he had not missed her, after facing his past. He now felt better as a person and around Aaron. Yet now, he and Kate were not together and he had broken her heart, he had hurt her so bad, he did not think she wanted him around her anymore; she just kept staring at him earlier as if she could not be leave he was there. As though he was intruding, on something private, that he was no longer apart of. He grips the folder tighter and starts to make his way back to Aaron's room, getting a wheel chair on the way for Aaron. He could do this, no matter how bad things ended between he and Kate, he can't focus on that now, Aaron is his patient and he needs to give him the best care that he can.

* * *

So there it is, now I know you may think that Jack is being a bit of a jerk, but he is still hurting too, and can't think straight now that Kate is around. Will those two ever be able to tell how the other feels, when they don't say it? They will get better at it, just that their own doubts are clouding the truth that they can see and feel. I love Jack so I when I write I do like to write him being all nice and in love 'cos he deserves it. lol. As I said before it will get better ;) again let me know what you think ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks for your reviews :) This chapter is a little longer I must warn you there quite a few thoughts at the bottom, but there won't be so much in later chapter. Ok so hope you enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 5

Jack reaches the outside of Aaron's room, he sees Kate sat beside Aaron talking to him and stroking his hair, he pauses a moment and watched them together, as if sensing his presence or someone watching them Kate looks up to see Jack. She smiles slightly, then looks back down as he makes his way over. He places the wheel chair at the foot of the bed. Once Kate sees this she stands.

Kate: "What's that for." She asks a little shakily, looking at Aaron's legs, then at Jack. Who raises a hand.

Jack: "Nothing to worry about. I booked him in for his x-ray but it's a bit of walk, he's had quite an afternoon, it's the easiest way of getting him there." He says honestly, Kate nods but freezes as Jack starts to make his way over to her.

He's stood in front of her now he's looking at her, she wonders what he's going to do.

He looks at her then coughs a little, as she doesn't seem to be moving. He then points behind her where Aaron is sitting, she looks at Jack then to where he's pointing everything falling into place she blushes slightly as she nods her head.

Kate: "Right, err…I'll get out of your way." She looks up at Jack who is in her way now, she points behind him. He looks behind him then back at Kate who smiles slightly then she looks down a little embarrassed.

Kate: " Can I get passed you."

Jack looks at her then blushes a little himself.

Jack: " Yeah sorry." He says quickly and steps aside letting her pass. Kate hesitates then passes, her arm accidentally brushing against Jack's chest as she passes him, she feels herself blush some more and a shiver run through her body, she hopes Jack had not seen. Yet Jack was to busy watching her pass him, and he was relishing in the moment of having her touch him again. Once the moment passed Jack turns to Aaron, to what he was doing. He sits next to him, Aaron looks up and smiles at him. Kate, who is standing back, at the foot of the bed, watches them savoring the moment of seeing them together again.

Jack: "Hey, Aaron. I'm going to lift you up and carry you over to that wheel chair okay."

He places his right arm under Aaron's legs his other behind Aaron's back under his arms, taking care not to hurt his right arm. He counts to three and on the third count lifts him.

He stands with Aaron in his arms, Aaron immediately resting his head on Jack's chest. His left arm around Jack's neck, he closes his eyes for holding onto the moment of being in his daddy's safe arms.

Jack walks towards the chair and he carefully places Aaron in it. Kate places her hands on the chair. Suddenly Jack's hands are on top of hers she looks up at him flustered.

Jack: " Why don't you let me get that."

Kate just simply nods, she pushes the chair forward slightly Jack takes a hold of the chair. Kate stands there holding her hands together, oh how she had missed his touch, she wasn't going to deny it now. The longer she was with him here, the more those feelings she had thought she had put away were resurfacing. Jack turns back to her.

Jack: "Are you coming Kate?"

He says looking back at her, as if finally acknowledging her, it was the first time he had said her name since she'd been there, and she realized just how much she had missed hearing her name pass his lips. Missed his lips. She shouldn't be thinking those thoughts, they were not together anymore. It just made it harder, as she remembered how she had come to know how his lips felt on hers, and how they were not together anymore.

Kate nods her head and starts walking towards him, as he sees this, Jack sets off, with Kate behind him heading toward the x-ray room, soon after that they would not have much time together. He just hopes that it would not be the last, because he could not keep denying that he loved her he had never stopped, he just does not know whether she still loves him. Who is he kidding, of course she doesn't love him, he left her, standing there that night heart broken then didn't leave her alone for 6 months until she finally told him she couldn't do this and for him not to see her or Aaron anymore.

After that night, after going to the funeral home, he was going to go back, but then in that moment, when he was staring into the coffin, he realized how low he had sunk. What he was loosing, what he was becoming, what he had lost. He realized he had a choice, he could continue this downward spiral and everything between him and Kate would have been for nothing, he would be nothing to her. He did not want that to happen she could hate him, he could live with that, but he could not go back without her. Therefore, without a second thought he had shut the casket and was closing that part of his past, he was finally deciding to let go of that, and try to grasp back hold of what was slowly slipping away from him. Himself. He swore to himself in that moment that he would get himself right, he would stop this obsession, the Island, the drinking, and the pills. If he decided to let go of the island maybe it would let go of him too.

Now here he was in his hospital 8 months later pushing Aaron in a wheel chair, Kate behind him, not knowing if she hated him, but she was here with him, and he knew he had made the right choice.

* * *

Okay. So quite a lot of thoughts there at the end but I didn't know how else to get it across, I didn't really want to put flash backs in, and well Jack is thinking a lot he always is, so that is that. What will happen once Aaron gets his cast, will that be goodbye for them? Let me know what you think ;-) I will try to update soon x


	6. Chapter 6

Hi all, thanks for your reviews, they mean a lot :) sorry for the delay in the update but i haven't been that well. All better now and on a roll with this story so you might not have to wait too long for another update :) I've just edited this and put both chapters together I didn't realize how short they were :O lol enjoy x

* * *

Chapter 6.

They had just arrived outside the X-ray room. The walk there no one spoke. Now they had arrived Jack stops the wheel chair and moves around to the side. Crouching down to speak to Aaron.

Jack: "Okay Aaron, I'm just going to go over there and speak to one of the nurses. One of them will come and take you into that room to look at your arm. So I know what needs fixing."

As Aaron heard that Jack was going to go away and he was going to go into a room with someone he didn't know, his eyes started welling up, and his bottom lip trembling.

Aaron: "Daddy don't go."

Jack still crouched down next to Aaron gives him a small smile, and points to the left of him.

Jack: "See that place, right there. That's where I'm going, you'll be able to see me the whole time okay."

Aaron nods slightly and watches as Jack jumps up and makes his way over to the desk.

Jack arrives and gives the nurse there Aaron's folder.

Jack: "Austen, Aaron Austen. X-ray of the right arm, possible arm fracture."

The nurse nods and says they'll be a nurse out in a moment to take the boy in for the x-ray.

Jack makes his way back over to Kate and Aaron, whose little face lights up when he sees him walking back. Kate tries to give him a small smile too.

Jack's about to speak when a nurse comes from the x-ray room, Jack turning too her.

Nurse: "Austen, Aaron Austen."

Jack gestures to the nurse who makes her way over to them. She smiles at Aaron and makes her way behind the wheel chair. She starts to wheel Aaron into the X-ray room when Aaron starts crying, the nurse stops, and turns to Jack and Kate. Aaron's crying for his daddy. Kate turns away after looking at Jack with a pained expression. Jack looks at the back of Kate's head, and looks down before he makes his way over to the nurse. Who looks slightly shocked at Jack approaching.

Jack crouches in front of Aaron.

Jack: "Hey buddy, what's wrong."

Aaron still crying slightly says.

Aaron: "I go in there, daddy be gone again when I come back."

A tear escapes Jacks eye as Aaron tells him his fear.

Jack: "I'm not going any where Aaron, I'll be right outside with your mommy."

Aaron: "No, no. Me not wanna go there alone, you be gone. Mommy cry again."

Jack buries his head in his hand as he stands, he counts to five in his head. He removes his hands and looks at the shocked nurse.

Jack: "Will it be okay if I come in the room with him."

At this Aaron's cries quieten a little as he looks to Jack speaking to the nurse.

Nurse: "Dr Shepard you know the rules… but seen as its you, and this little one probably won't sit still for me to x-ray his arm, you coming in will probably make my job a whole lot easier."

Jack lets out a little sigh. A smile on his face. Jack nods as the nurse offers him the chair.

They all make their way into the x-ray room, Kate having turned around seeing them enter, a slight pain in her heart. Feeling alone as she watches the doors close, and she has to wait not knowing what's going on behind those doors. What promises Jack might be making Aaron, the ones that she would have to console Aaron over when he breaks them. She just doesn't know what she would prefer, him not to make any promises to Aaron, or to make them and actually keep them. The latter, would make Aaron the happiest child but would she be as happy?

* * *

Chapter 7.

Inside the room, Jack is getting Aaron out of his chair and sitting him on his lap, as he takes a seat in the chair next that is out. The nurse comes over and takes the x-rays of Aaron's arm, Jack having to calm him a few times from the pain.

Once done Jack places Aaron back in the chair, and on his way back to the door he decides to ask Aaron how he fell.

Aaron: "I let go."

Jack stops the chair and turns to Aaron.

Jack: "You mean you slipped?" He asks concerned and anxious over the outcome that his next answer might bring.

Aaron: "No, I let go." He gestures with left hand, as he opens and closes it. Jack looks slightly alarmed.

Jack: "Aaron what did you do?"

Aaron: "I wanted to go on the bars, I dint have my gloves on. It was very cold so I let go. I knew that you would fix me though daddy."

Jack was shocked he did not know what to say he stands and makes his way back to the door to Kate, how was he going to explain this. His eyes read, his heart hurting, the doors open to an anxious looking Kate.

She sees Jacks face and worry begins to etch its way onto her face as she makes her way over to them. She crouches down to Aaron and takes his face in her hands. She looks up to Jack and asks him what happened.

Jack: "Aaron. He- Aaron tell, your mommy how you fell."

Aaron explains to Kate like, he had to Jack, simply, not knowing what was wrong as his mother began to cry. He looks to his daddy to see him crying a little too.

Kate: "Why would you do something like that Aaron? You know how much mommy worries. You know you are not allowed on those bars. Why - I..." She covers her mouth as she looks up to Jack.

Jack looks just as lost for words as Kate. He kneels down beside Aaron, who looks at him bottom lip trembling, thinking he had done something very wrong, as his mother is only like this when he breaks something or after his daddy had left.

Jack: "Aaron, you know you shouldn't have done what you did. It was very silly, I ... Daddy can't always be there to fix you - and when you're hurt, mommy and I hurt too."

Aaron looks at his daddy confused, then his mommy, who nods. He looks back at Jack who places his hand on his chest and pats it.

Jack: "We hurt here... you can't always have what you want..."

Aaron looks at Jack confused. He scrunches up his face and looks back at Jack, and says simply.

Aaron: "But, when daddy's gone, Aaron hurts here."

He says his little hand patting his chest just as Jack had done. Kate's mouth drops open, tears falling, as she looks at Aaron who is looking between her and Jack. Jack stands at this, his tears falling freely now. He turns away, places his face in his hands again, a little sob escaping. His head falls onto the wall that he is now leaning against.

Kate looks to Jack her heart aching in her chest, as she sees him leaning against the wall, having heard his sob.

All the words spoken between them for it to take the words of a 3 year old, to, finally show, them what their separation was causing, to all of them.

Jack turns around as he removes his hands from his face, tears still falling. His mouth opens as if to say something, a look of sorrow on his face. He takes a step forward to Kate. Her eyes never leaving his, however a nurse calling Jack draws their attention to her. The nurse informs them that the x-rays are ready, for Jack to go and look.

Jack nods simply. He looks at Kate then Aaron, he closes his eyes for a moment then without another look follows the nurse.

* * *

Okay so left it on a little cliffy there. What is up with Aaron, what was Jack about to say? Don't you just want to hug Aaron? I hope you all are okay with what I wrote, Aaron isn't suicidal so no worries there, he was just being courageous trying to go on the bars, doing what he thought he could do, and he knew if anything happened to him his daddy would find him and fix him. Please let me know what you think :) thanks Lauren xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Hi all, sorry been a few days, I've been quite busy lol. Thanks to all of you who reviewed I love Aaron and family Jate, I can't wait to Jate get back together 'cos they will ;) and make lots of jabies lol well maybe we can wait a bit for that to happen ha ha. So here's the update I hope you all like it, it may just be that turning point they need. ;) As always please let me know what you think of this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 8.

Jack follows the nurse into the room, he makes his way to look at the x-rays. He examines one, then takes into his hands looking closer. The nurse having watched him, seeing the tears on his face.

Nurse: "Are you okay Dr Shepard?"

Jack ignores the nurse still looking at the x-ray so she repeats herself, asking what it is about that boy and the women. Jack looks up at her for a moment then back down to the x-ray.

Jack: "I…me and the boys' mothers use to be engaged… he still calls me daddy even though I haven't seen him in 8 months." He says quietly more to himself, he shakes his head he still cannot believe it, and he would have thought Aaron had forgotten him. The nurse does not say anything she has heard the rumors, can tell how sensitive things are still, so she leaves it there.

Jack: "Dammit, green stick fracture to his right ulnar."

He throws the x-rays onto the table and leaves the room.

Jack exits the room and sees Kate crouched in front of Aaron talking to him, he makes his way over to him, once a few feet behind Kate he coughs slightly to get her attention.

She turns around and sees him she stands.

Jack: "It's not as bad as I thought, he has fractured his arm, however, he's cracked only the outer portion of the bone so it shouldn't take as long to heel. We'll go and get it casted and you should be out of here within the next half hour."

Kate nods, she lets out a breath, hearing Jack say it wasn't as bad as he thought made her feel a little better.

Kate: "How long will he need the cast on for?"

Jack: "It normally takes about 4-6 weeks to heel from any type of break, with Aaron's being only a minor break it shouldn't take as long. I'd still recommend the full 4 weeks, get him back in here for another x-ray to see how he's heeling. Hopefully it should be heeled by then, just in time for Christmas."

He tries to give her a smile and she tries to return it.

Kate: "It's a good job I started my shopping early then."

She tries to start conversation, not wanting to end the speaking between them, yet she couldn't keep it going too long Aaron needed his cast done, but she just wanted one real conversation between them before she left instead of all the doctor talk.

Jack simply nods, obviously not getting the hint, to continue with the conversation.

Kate: "Jack- Are we ever gonna talk about it?"

He looks past Kate as he speaks.

Jack: "Not right now."

With that he walks off towards the doors, he opens them looking back at Kate, she takes the hint and walks towards them through the doors. He didn't say never so it was something, she knows she didn't try hard enough to keep their relationship going, but she was going to try her hardest now to get some sort of relationship back with him, even if it wasn't the romantic kind, she just missed having him around.

The walk to the casting room was even quieter than before if that was possible, with Jack only indicating where to go when he opened a door for them. She knew he was just trying to protect himself from bringing up the past, she would just have to be patient, he was worth the wait, _they _were worth the wait.

Jack comes to a stop outside a room, he looks back at her as though to make sure she had followed him, then opens the door.

He leads them into the small room, with a bed, a chair and lots of other equipment. She wheels Aaron over to the bed, as Jack is looking through a cart getting out the equipment he would need. As he looks over he sees Kate lifting Aaron up and placing him on the bed, she was being so careful with him, as if he was still a small baby. As Kate turns happy that Aaron is comfy enough, she turns and sees Jack watching them, she blushes slightly and looks down, Jack does the same, embarrassed slightly that he had got caught staring, he turns back to getting the equipment.

Kate goes and sits in the chair on the other side of the bed next to Aaron.

After Jack had prepared everything, and was finishing off the green colored cast that Aaron had requested, he starts to talk to Aaron.

Jack: "You know, you'll have to get people to write their names on your cast."

Aaron looks up at Jack and smiles, he hadn't taken his eyes off Jack, watching all that he was doing, and did everything he asked when he asked, however small.

He looks to Kate.

Aaron: "Really? Mommy, can people write on my arm."

He asks her excitedly.

Kate: "Only on your cast though, I don't want you letting your friends draw on you again. It took 2 baths last time to finally get all that ink off you."

She says with a chuckle at the memory of Aaron coming home from a play date covered in felt tip pen.

Jack chuckles too, remembering how Aaron had made a big fuss over having to have a bath, because he had one the night before, then again when he had to have another one because you could still see the ink, he had to change his top 3 times before he gave up and wore no top, because Aaron was splashing about so much, soaking through his shirts. Some how Kate had stayed dry throughout both baths until Jack splashed her, because she was laughing at him so much. It had caused chaos, fun chaos though. They both smile sadly as they remember how the night ended, of what they were missing.

Once Jack had finished the cast he looks around the room and spots a marker pen. He goes and gets it, and sits back beside Aaron.

Jack: "Here, why don't I get you started on that signing thing?"

Aaron looks up at him excitedly and claps his hands, Kate smiles, and watches as Jack places Aaron's arm onto his lap, and carefully writes his name on the cast near the wrist. Once Jack had done, he places the cap on the pen and looks at Aaron who asks him excitedly what he wrote until he hears what Jacks say then he starts to cry.

Aaron: "No. It not Jack, it daddy Jack, why daddy not put daddy, you not want to be my daddy no more. Is that why you not at home?"

Both Kate and Jack have tears falling, the poor thing was so bright, Jack seeing Aaron like this him thinking it's his felt he's not at home with them, breaks his heart, he didn't realize how much Aaron depended on him, how much he loved him, and vice-versa. He immediately pulls Aaron into a hug, burying his head in Aaron's neck. Apologizing repeatedly.

Jack: "I'm sorry, I am so sorry. It's not your felt, you've done nothing wrong- of course I want to be your daddy- I love you, I love you so much, I'm so sorry, I'm going to fix it- I'll fix it."

He says tears falling freely, as he pulls Aaron back he looks into his eyes, whose eyes are know lit up, happy having heard all Jack had said. Jack wipes Aaron's tears, and kisses him on his cheek, which elicits a giggle from Aaron.

Kate wipes her own tears, how much of what Jack said had referred to just him and Aaron, did he mean he'd fix _their_ relationship too?

Jack takes the cap of the pen and smiles at Aaron as he writes above where he had previously written, and writes _daddy_. Jack finally looks at Kate as he holds out the pen.

Jack: " How about we put mommy on here too."

Aaron nods excitedly telling Kate to write on it under daddy's name. Kate takes the pen, her hand brushing Jack's, she takes it slowly, resting her hand against Jack's a little too long. She takes the pen and writes her name, just like Aaron had asked underneath _Daddy Jack. _Once done she pops the lid on the pen and gives it to Aaron. Who smiles, happy to have both parents on his arm. Hopefully, back in his life again too.

Aaron wasn't the only one thinking that, both Kate, and Jack, secretly hoping that there was some hope for them too, that they could fix _their_ relationship, and be the parents that Aaron wants, and the family that _they _need.

* * *

So a kind off long chapter there, seen as I haven't updated in a few days. So it looks as though they may have finally gotten somewhere, and may be able to get what they all want, and need. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you thought, feel free to tell me what you want to see happen, I may try to include it if I can. Well the next chapter I will have to have a think about, as they are going their separate ways for 4 weeks, so I may split it in half, one Jack's thoughts throughout the 4 weeks and then Kate's. I may just jump ahead to the 4th week when Aaron returns to the hospital. Your input on this would be much appreciated :) Lauren xxx


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys i hope you enjoy this, Philadelphia i hope you like what i did this chapter, i thought they it was a little too soon for them to be meeting face to face yet. Thanks again for you reviews and here's the next chapter, the next one should be up soon too, if you want it R&R please :D x

* * *

Chapter 9.

After Jack had walked Aaron back to Kate's car and put him in his car seat, and promised that he'd see him soon, he was left to say bye to Kate. It was the least awkward moment so far since they broke up, both smiling slightly at Aaron still waving and saying bye daddy Jack. Kate tells Jack to come round when ever he has time. Jack nods and watches as Kate get in the car and drive off.

It was 8.30 at night Jack was working overtime, he laughed at the thought that working past eight was overtime now. He was just filling in some paper work and was nearly finished when; the phone went off and stopped him from his work.

Jack: "Hello. Dr Shepard speaking." He spoke formally.

Kate: "Hey- its Kate- I tried both your cell and home phone but I couldn't get through, figured you was still at the hospital."

Jack: "Why, what's wrong, is Aaron okay?" He asked quickly. Kate chuckled slightly.

Kate: "Aaron's fine Jack. He, err, he actually- he wants you to say goodnight. I told him you couldn't come round right now, so – phoning you was last resort, he's fighting his sleep. So- err, could you…"

Jack: "Err, sure. Put him on."

Kate went of the phone; the next Jack heard was a long yawn, then a small voice.

Aaron: "Hi daddy, say night night." He says through yawns again, Jack chuckles slightly he must be really tiered.

Jack: "Night night Aaron. Go to sleep now okay buddy."

Aaron yawns some more.

Aaron: "Okay daddy, love you."

Jack: "Love you too Aaron. Now go to sleep."

The line went silent, it was not until he heard Kate sigh and say, hey that he realized the phone had not gone dead.

Kate: "Hey- I'm sorry if I interrupted you from your work- he- I… I'll let you get back now- Thanks Jack."

Jack: "It's fine honestly; I could've finished this work over an hour ago."

Kate: "Well- err, I…God I don't know what to say Jack, what can I say- I don't- I don't know what…"

Jack: "You say whatever you want Kate, you can curse me, you can- you can say anything- I don't deserve anything. You letting me see you- Aaron, after all…

Kate: "We all deserve a second chance Jack, you told me that."

Jack: "I never wanted to hurt you Kate- I know I did, but I- I think I needed to reach my highest point, so that when I reached my lowest, I knew there was something worth reaching for, I had to face my demons and let go of the island, or risk loosing you forever."

Kate: "Yet you still lost me Jack." Tears forming in her throat.

A tear falls down Jack's cheek he knew that. He lost her the day he walked out.

Jack: "… I should get going- if I want to get home tonight…" He says trying to hold back more tears.

Kate: " Jack, I- I didn't…"

Jack: "It's fine Kate, I know, I- I'll call you tomorrow, speak to Aaron."

Kate: "Jack, let me…"

Jack: "I… Bye."

Kate: "God damn it Jack. Let me speak!"

She waited, when she did not hear the noise indicating the line had gone dead, she continued.

Kate: "I never said you lost me forever, I… I'm still waiting to be found Jack."

She had took the first big step, it was up to Jack now if he wanted to work things out.

Silence took over the phone again; Kate asked if Jack was still there.

Jack: "Yeah, yeah I'm here Kate- I… do you- do you want to be found."

Kate smiles through her tears.

Kate: "Only if it's by you."

She hears Jack chuckle slightly, she laughs a little too. Finally, it looked as though things were turning a corner.

Jack: "You know I was never good at that tracking thing. Maybe- you could, meet me half way."

Kate figured this was Jack's way of saying to take things slow.

Kate: "I can do that. We can go at your pace Jack."

Jack smiles, although she could not see it, she knew him better than anyone.

Jack: "Okay. I'll- I'll phone you tomorrow then."

Kate: "I'm here all day." Jack chuckles again.

Jack: "Good to know. I- bye Kate.

Kate: "Bye Jack."

They both put the phone down, smiling, happy that they may finally be reunited. Things were starting to look good again.

* * *

So they finally had a real conversation. I hope it was okay, and not to I dunno- soon. ?? They won't be jumping in each others arms as soon as they see each other again, as they said they are gonna try and takes things slow, but how slow can they take things, when they've already waited so long to be with each other. Let me know what you think your opinions always welcome :) Lauren x


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys, sorry its been a while, I hope you are all still interested in this fic. I've finally got a moment away from my family and was able to type this up. I hope you enjoy it, it's a good sized chapter too :)

* * *

Chapter 10.

It had been a week since that phone call that had made all the difference between them, all that week had followed the same routine; each night Jack would get a phone call, he was at home each time. He would say night to Aaron, and then he and Kate would talk on the phone until Jack's takeout came, something that Kate could not help but laugh at. Jack's excuse was that he was waiting for a new fridge freezer, to which Kate just laughed. The conversations were always the same; they would talk about what they did that day, what they were planning to do the following day, the conversations never getting serious.

The calls were great, however it did not stop Aaron asking to see his daddy or his daddy to read him a bedtime story, or kiss him goodnight. The first few nights, Kate kissing him twice, once for her and once for Jack satisfied him, but he soon became irritable at sleep time. Kate secretly wondering how long it would have to go on having a relationship over the phone, _a relationship_ she scolded herself for thinking that, that's not what they were doing, sure they were talking again but it wasn't anything more, or was it?

She had been her at her happiest whilst talking to Jack, and after. It just felt so good to be talking with him again, to have him back in her life.

Unaware that Jack was also thinking the same as her, that he was so glad to be just talking to her 'normally' again, was more than he could've hoped for after how things ended, yet as Kate had said, everyone deserves a second chance, and he definitely wouldn't ruin this one. Even though he was feeling all the same things as Kate, he was thinking more like Aaron. When the takeout came and the conversations would end, he would long to call her back, to talk longer, he missed Aaron too, he had hoped he would call before his bedtime, when he was not falling asleep and all he got was a goodnight. He missed being around them both, and just doing family things.

It had been a week and he just could not wait for the call. It was a Friday night, a full week since they were first reunited, a week since he had seen them; already he longed to hold her, to touch, to… he could think and think all those thoughts, but he knew he couldn't act on them, not yet anyway. There was however one thing he could act on now, she had said come by when ever he had time, yet now it was finally dawning on him what the time was, and that she hadn't yet called. Had she realised that she was too hasty to give him a second chance, had she met someone else? He had not asked her if she had, he would not blame her, any man would want her, he had her and lost her, what were his chances of having her again, and not loosing her. Was he too late? On the other hand, was she just busy, and had not had the chance to ring him, or was he just being distrustful again.

He was pacing about his apartment, it was 8.15 pm, she normally rings by now, Aarons bedtime is 8.00. He walks to the kitchen and gets a glass of water. Why was he being so impatient, he should just wait, if she does not call, she does not call, he will call her tomorrow, and casually ask what happened last night. No, he could not do that, he was making excuses, he knew the real reason for why he was acting the way he was, he just wanted to have a reason to go see her. He was going to take the next step, he would go see her, and find out for himself, if she was with someone else, and at least he would find out before he committed to her again.

With that, he grabbed his keys and his coat and headed for the door. It would take him 25 minutes to get to Kate's providing the traffic wasn't bad, he should make it there for 8.30 pm, and if the sensible part of his brain was right in that nothing was wring, at least he would make Aaron happy, by reading him a bedtime story, if he wanted him to.

His way over there had been a jittery one, checking his cell to see if she had rang, and checking the time, to considering turning back and going home. Yet here he was outside Kate's house, he smiles sadly at that part, what used to be theirs. He sees the light on in the living room, so she must be home. Her car is in the driveway, only hers he notices.

He decides, turning of the engine, he had come here he may as well go up there. See Aaron, if he is still up.

He locks the car and begins his way to the house. Getting nearer he hears Kate laughing. He hesitates for a moments before letting out a breath and knocking.

He waits a moment, and turns around, he hears the door open, and he turns back around to see a surprised Kate.

Kate: "Jack. What- what are you doing here?" She smiles at him.

Jack: "I-erm, I was… you hadn't called so I err, wanted to say night to Aaron."

Kate looks a little guilty Jack looks confused. Before Kate can say anything, a voice shouts her, a male voice.

"Katie, who is it?" As Kate turns to reply to the man, Jack shakes his head, turns, and starts making his way to his car. Not even hearing Kate shouting his name, he walks head down, until he feels a hand in his. He stops, the all-knowing feel, her hand in his, he does not tighten his grip as he normally would, he waits, lets her talk.

She tries turning him round to face her, but he does not budge, she lets out a sigh, he feels her grip tighten on his hand, her head suddenly coming to rest on his shoulder. He feels her breath on his neck, which arouses feelings in him he had longed for, for so long. He feels her front pressing against his back, her other hand now coming to rest on his other arm. Kate lets out a shaky breath, and then begins to speak.

Kate: "It's not what you think." She says, feeling Jack's shoulders tense she continues quickly.

Kate: "My dad, it's my daddy he's finally home. We have finally been able to speak to one another without worrying about the police. I- I finally spent the day with my dad, after all these years, we…"

She rests her head on his shoulder, he can tell she's trying not to cry, he squeezes her hand, then releases it, and turns around, embracing her. He holds her, he feels her arms wrap around him and embrace him just as tightly. They are standing there for what feels like hours, enjoying being in each other's arms again. Jack's the one to break it, as he slowly pulls apart, his arms resting on Kate's arms, as she doesn't move away he slowly rubs his hands up and down her arms, smiling at her. He sees Kate close her eyes.

Jack: "I'm sorry- I should go…"

She opens her eyes; that is not what she was expecting, she shakes her head.

Kate: "No, why, you can't. I- You would make Aaron's day even better if you could say goodnight in person."

Not having let go of each other, Jack lowers his head. Kate's breathing hitches, yet his head falls to his chest, he won't look at her as he speaks.

Jack: "What… what about your dad…"

Kate: "He's great, he- he won't be a problem." She says with a smile, which soon fades, once she hears Jack quietly mumble.

Jack: "What, what does he know about us, about me." He says ashamed.

Kate looks at Jack who has yet to look at her; Jack's hands are now resting in his pockets, his body hunched over. She reaches up and cups his chin, forcing him to look at her. She gives him a sad smile, yet a hint of something else, happiness?

Kate: "He- I haven't told him, he only knows what he's read in papers, on the news and stuff. He hasn't pressed me about it, and I haven't told him… I want him to, get to know you, without judgement, he wouldn't understand."

No one could understand stand Jack's reasons for doing what he did, what happened, without knowing all about what they had been through, what they had left behind, more so what wouldn't leave them alone. He finally manages to give her a small smile, to which she returns. They lock eyes, both staring into the others, seeing things, knowing things no one else does. Kate leans up, he breathing slowing, her eyes never leaving Jacks. Suddenly Jack whispers and she feels nothing but the cold air.

Jack: "We can't." He says somewhat hastily.

Kate nods however much she disagreed, she knew he was some how right, they could not, not yet. Her father was still waiting inside, she had only said she would be a minute, he would be getting worried, what if he had already come out. She turns. No one was there, just the open door. She turns back to Jack, and gives him a coy smile.

Kate: "You wanna come in?"

Jack simply nods his head, Kate turns around and heads for the door, once there she looks back to see Jack following her and she smiles, they both enter the house- and Jack closes the door behind them.

* * *

So there it is, they finally, kind of "reunited" lol. I know there was not much dialogue but as always with Jate, words are not always needed, but I did need to write certain things lol. I hope you enjoyed, your thoughts and requests always welcome :-) I will try to update sooner, if the family does not need me, and I get a moment's peace lol. What will happen once inside? How will Sam take to Jack? Will Aaron be happy- silly question haha the answer to that already... Yes! lol Many thanks as always Lauren xxx


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry not posted in a while just been busy. Well i would like to finish this story if you guys are still interested. Here's the new chapter hope you like. The next chapter should be up shortly although I'd like your input on it. How would you feel about a role reversal snbh hallway scene, where Kate goes to Jack? Let me know what you think on that, and on this new chappie by reviewing thanks :)

Chapter 11

"Daddy!"

Is all they hear as they enter the living room. Jack sees Aaron jumping down of Sam's lap and running over to him; he crouches down and opens his arms taking in the small boy. Once he had a firm hold on him he stood up with him still in his arms.

Jack: "Hey buddy." Jack kisses the side of Aaron's head.

Sam: "Katie, what's going on?" He asks surprised.

Kate: " Erm daddy this is Jack, Jack my dad, Sam." She says somewhat nervously.

Aaron: "Daddy, daddy. That grandpa, he a soldier; we played with my cars and, and we painted pictures." He says very excitedly, Jack smiles at Aaron.

Jack: "Wow; sounds like you had a fun day." Aaron nods, Jack looks to Kate, and then to Sam, they both are smiling too. Jack moves Aaron to his left hip, and holds his right hand out to Sam.

Jack: "Nice to meet you Mr Austen."

Sam shakes Jacks hand and smiles at the firm shake.

Sam: " Likewise, and please, call me Sam." Jack nods, and places his hand back around Aaron, getting a firmer grip. Aaron lets out a loud yawn all adults turn to him, Kate checks her watch, and lets out a little surprised gasp.

Kate walks towards Aaron and stokes his hair. He is now resting his head in the crook of Jack's neck.

Kate: "Hey, buddy, wow we had some fun today didn't we, why don't we get you off to bed."

Kate looks to Jack, who goes to hand Aaron to her but she shakes her head. She turns to Sam.

Kate: "Dad, do you mind waiting here for a little while, whilst I take Aaron to bed, then I'll come back and take you home ok?"

He shakes his head and tells them both to take the little lad to bed, that he would be fine. He even offered to get a taxi to which Kate shot down straight away. Now Kate had set off up the stairs with Jack and a very sleepy Aaron behind her.

Jack places Aaron in his bed and sits in the chair beside his bed. Kate sits next to Aaron on the bed. Aaron lets out another yawn then looks over at Jack a little smile on his face.

Aaron: " Daddy can you read Goodnight moon pwease."

Jack smiles then looks beside him in the book box, he then looks over at Kate who leans over and grabs the book from off the floor. She smiles at Jack as she hands it him.

Kate: " We got a new favorite."

Jack smiles then nods and leans back as he begins to read.

Jack: " In the great green room there was a telephone; and a red balloon, and a picture of, the cow jumping over the moon…"

Jack continued reading as Aaron's eyes began to close.

Jack: " And there were three little bears, sitting on chairs, and two little kittens and a pair of mittens."

He looked over at Kate who was stoking Aaron's hair helping him fall asleep. Although the boy was visibly worn out and clearly could not fight the sleep anymore. Kate looked over at him as Jack had stopped reading, he looks a little puzzled then Kate smiles.

Kate: " You need to finish the story."

Jack chuckles, and Kate looks down then back at Jack.

Jack: "He's clearly asleep Kate. You can hear him snore just like you do."

He chuckles, as he sees the look on Kate's face, and as he sees she's about to yell and disagree he quickly place his finger on his lips and the other pointing to Aaron.

Kate: " Yeah, yeah whatever Shep, you're still finishing that story. You can't not finish that book."

She smiles again as Jack chuckles.

Jack: "You want some milk and cookies before I continue?"

Jack bursts into a fit of giggles as Kate showing a look of pretend hurt by putting her hand on her mouth before falling into the laughter too. They hear some movement from Aaron and both freeze, turning to see if they had woken him. Luckily, Aaron was just turning on his side. Both Jack and Kate settled back down and Jack got the book and continued to read.

Jack: " And a little toy house and a young mouse, and a comb and a brush and bowl full of mush and a quiet old lady who was whispering, "hush"."

Kate closed her eyes just listening to Jacks soothing voice, just hoping he would read it all, so she could just keep him around a little longer. Jack continues but looks over at Kate, he had a feeling why she wanted him to continue the story, just like he was glad when she had not asked him to stop.

Jack: "Goodnight room, goodnight moon. Goodnight cow jumping over the moon, goodnight light and the red balloon."

He continued until he neared the end, all the while glancing up at Kate who had let a few yawns out herself. He smiled again, although a little sad to be ending the story, and possibly Kate's house. Would she ask him to leave when she took Sam home, or ask him to stay until she got home?

Jack: "… Goodnight nobody, goodnight mush, and goodnight to the old lady whispering "hush". Goodnight stars, goodnight air. Goodnight noises everywhere. Goodnight Aaron."

He closed the book and placed it where Kate had got it from, and stood. He looked over at Kate who looked at him, then back at Aaron. She kissed Aaron's cheek, and said goodnight herself, then stood facing Jack. Jack leaned down and kissed Aaron's cheek too, then turned the light out on the table beside him. Jack stood back and saw Kate making her way out the room; he looked at Aaron and then followed Kate out the door. He was just hoping that he would see Aaron a lot sooner than what it had took to get him here tonight.

* * *

So there you go, I hope there are still some of you reading this let me know what you think on this and my suggestion lol as always thanks for reading and reviewing ;) Lauren x


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys, I have come to realize there isn't much further that I can take this fic. So I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, but I wanted to finish it. I have two stories in mind that i may put up on here. Both are set season 5. One is about the O6, and them getting back, and the other is the left behinders, with a bit of a twist. So your thoughts on those if you would like me to write them, tell me when you review. I could've made this chapter longer, by having Kate's journey with Sam to the hotel, but I didn't think it necessary. So a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed and stayed dedicated to this fic, for the last time, i hope you enjoy...

* * *

Once out in the hallway Kate was standing against the wall waiting for Jack, who came out and stood opposite her. He let out a breath, and then looked at her, eyes unsure and questioning. Kate did not break eye contact; Jack did however, once he looked down.

Kate: "What- What is it Jack."

Jack looks up to the ceiling.

Jack: "I dunno- I guess, I guess I still can't believe I'm here…"

Kate smiles a little, Jack looks at her.

Kate: "Me neither- I'm just glad that you are." She says quietly.

Jack would not look at her, Kate begins to worry, what she hears next overwhelms her; a strangled sob escapes from Jack. He covers his face with his right arm, not able to look at her. He was looking at the ceiling and to the right of him, anywhere but at her. Tears spring to her eyes, seeing him like this, not knowing what to do, not knowing what he was really upset over.

Jack: "I never should have left- I shouldn't have believed him- I should have…"

Kate steps forward slightly, placing her hands on his arm, pulling it down gently away from his face. He looks away from her, a tear escapes her eye, as she cups his face in her hands, and he finally looks at her, broken and ashamed.

Kate: "The most important thing is that you're here now. You're here- and I still love you."

Jack squeezes his eyes shut, tears escaping; he lets out a shaky breath, and then manages a smile. He opens his eyes and looks at her with such love and devotion, and a promise, telling her that he would always be with her from now on.

Jack: "I…"

Kate smiles, nodding more tears escaping, she smiles, cupping his face tighter, her face nearing his, and she places her lips on his. Connected once more, both fires re-ignited, bodies relax, kisses slow. Kate's arms wrap around Jacks neck and his around her waist. He pulls her closer, like he has many a times before, this time needing her more than ever. Tongues meet and dance as if they had never parted. Heads come to rest on one another, once the need for oxygen became obligatory.

Jack: "I love you." He says more strongly now.

Kate nods again, and smiles, as she looks up at Jack. His hand caressing her cheek, she leans into his touch.

Jack: "What now…"

Kate gives him a reassuring smile, and places a short, but loving kiss on his lips before pulling away from him.

Kate: "Now- I go and take my Dad to his hotel- You can wait for me in the bedroom."

This brings a grin to Jacks face, who grabs Kate's arm as she begins to walk away. He spins her around, and kisses her passionately. He pulls away, leaving a breathless Kate. Jack begins to walk backwards, away to the bedroom; he sees Kate getting her senses back and she smiles as she sees where Jack is.

Jack: "Have a safe drive."

Jack smirks, as Kate raises an eyebrow, then walks away hips swaying, ever so slowly, teasing him. She looks over her shoulder as she reaches the stairs.

Kate: "Don't start anything whilst I'm away."

Kate turns leaving a slightly shocked Jack, but who is now very much aroused.

Kate left and took Sam to his hotel. This allowed Jack time to think, for him to know that this was what he wanted, because once Kate left he felt colder, a piece of him really did feel missing, and he knew that once she returned there was no going back, and he sure as hell never wanted to go back to before. To what he was a few months back, or before then, life without Kate, and Aaron was not living, it was surviving, and without them, that seemed pointless.

For when Kate returned, any worries he may have had vanished. They made love throughout the night, making promises old and new, of their love, and their future, and moving forward from the past, because all that mattered, was them; no more lies between them any more, they were stronger than ever. They were going to be together always... They were finally home.

* * *

So there we have it, I hope you enjoyed it, and once more a big thank you if you can please review that will be great! Lauren x


End file.
